


Hold my hand

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Hollerfield oneshots [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hollerfield - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: En medio de una premiere, Thomas siente el nerviosismo usual cada vez  que se estrena una cinta con él como actor principal. Pese a que no lo demuestra, lo único que necesita en ese momento es sentir la cercanía de una sola persona: Harrison, su asistente, ¿y amigo?





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si es un _song fic_ , pero es lo que traté, o al menos lo que la canción despertó en mí para escribir esta cosa que van a leer a continuación :)  
> La canción en cuestión es la que le da título a este oneshot, y su intérprete, Jess Glynne (la misma de _Rather be_ , ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Yo me enteré cuando bajé el álbum jajajja).  
> Espero que les guste, es lo primero que escribo de este par, y el primero de una serie de tres _oneshots_ #HollerfieldRlz :B

No importaba las veces que se encontrara en esa situación, rodeado de gente, sus manos siempre empezaban a sudar.

Y sus ojos siempre lo buscaban a _él_.  
Él era la única persona que podía terminar con todos los nervios del universo y con sus sobresaltos cuando alguien le hablaba. Sólo él lo volvía a tierra. Al fin y al caso ese había sido el consejo que Chris (Hemsworth) le había dado hacía ya mucho tiempo, y él había sido la primera persona que se le cruzó por la cabeza cuando pidieron su opinión para un asistente personal.  
¿Qué mejor que él que lo conocía mejor que nadie después de su propia familia?  
Aunque, de hecho, él formaba parte de su familia de alguna manera. Había sido adoptado simbólicamente como parte de su familia. No de la forma en que él quería, claro está, pero era una buena excusa para tenerlo cerca.  
—Tom —su voz resonó por sobre el bullicio. Suspiró sonoramente al sentir su mano posándose sobre uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención. Se volteó a verlo y sonrió sinceramente.  
—Haz.  
—Lo siento. Se me hizo tarde —reconoció el rubio, revoleando los ojos—. Ya sabes, el tráfico, y todas esas chicas que querían mi número de teléfono —el aludido esbozó una sonrisa y arqueó una ceja inconscientemente. Harrison se percató de eso, pero no dijo nada—. En fin, ya estoy aquí —llamó su atención, aplaudiendo una vez—. ¿Para qué me quiere, jefe?  
—Sólo mantente cerca de mí, ¿está bien? —reconoció Thomas, haciendo su mano hacia atrás para agarrar a su mejor amigo de la solapa del bolsillo de su saco mientras su rostro se centraba en darle a las cámaras frente a ellos, su mejor perfil. Harrison atinó a sonreír ante su comportamiento.  
—Está bien —susurró, acariciando gentilmente el dorso de la mano de su amigo para calmarlo. Thomas lo miró, primero sorprendido para después soltarlo y agarrar esa misma mano con la otra y mantener ambas en frente suyo.  
Apenas podía oír el sonido de los reporteros llamándolo. Era la primera vez que Harrison reaccionaba de forma tan cariñosa con él, si es que puede decirse que fue eso. Seguramente era su cabeza que le encantaba darle un significado más allá de lo que realmente era. Seguramente sólo fue para que se calmara.  
“ _Gracias, Harrison, haz conseguido todo lo contrario_ ”, pensó Thomas, volviéndose hacia un fotógrafo que un poco más y le hace señales de humo para que lo mirara.  
—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó el muchacho. En vano, por supuesto, porque era imposible que en medio del bullicio su voz llegara muy lejos a menos que tuviera un megáfono.  
Las luces empezaron a parecerle extremadamente brillantes, y sentía un calor tremendo dentro de esa camisa y ese saco. Sin embargo, no aparentaba tal incomodidad y se dedicaba a sonreír y a moverse de un lado a otro hasta caminar dos pasos y repetir sus movimientos.  
—¡Ey! —Harrison agarró su mano con fuerza, Thomas estaba a punto de caer debido a un golpe de calor, fatiga, no estaba del todo seguro, sólo sabía que una vez más, todo el sonido a su alrededor pareció detenerse, y lo único que oía era el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza—. ¡Tom! ¿Estás bien? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Por supuesto que no estás bien!

El techo del cuarto de descanso se veía genial. Salvo por el idiota sentado en el diván como si un psicólogo fuera a aparecer como arte de magia y analizara la relativamente nueva obsesión amorosa que había empezado a desarrollar por su mejor amigo.  
¿Mucho tiempo juntos, quizás, señor Holland?, le diría, probablemente, tratando de culpar a sus padres por su floreciente inclinación sexual. Porque los padres siempre tienen la culpa de todo, según algunos psicólogos, no todos. Recordó una nota en una importante página de internet hacía unos días respecto a que si un hermano mayor era homosexual, los hermanos menores “correrían con la misma suerte”.  
—Como si amar a una persona fuera un problema —suspiró Thomas, masajeándose el tabique.  
—¿Así que amas a alguien y no me lo dijiste, Thomas Stanley Holland?  
Los ojos de Thomas parecieron estar a punto de salírsele de las órbitas al oír su voz.  
—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? —le preguntó a nadie más que Harrison que, cruzado de brazos con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la puerta, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Su voz le sonó dramática incluso a él mismo.  
—Desde que te trajeron aquí. Quería cargarte como a una princesa, pero no me dejaron —lo que siguió por unos segundos fueron miradas incómodas por parte de Thomas y una sonrisa indescifrable de parte de Harrison. El rubio se acercó al diván y se sentó a su lado. Suspiró y palmeó su pierna dos veces—. ¿Y bien, Tom?  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Estás bien? ¡Tremendo susto el que me diste afuera!  
—Sí, lo siento. Lo más probable es que haya sido el calor.  
—Sí, eso dijeron. Pero quiero que tú me lo digas —reiteró el muchacho, mirando a Thomas a los ojos.  
—Haz… Estoy bien —respondió el aludido, esbozando una sonrisa.  
—Digamos que te creo, ¿está bien? Aunque no estoy del todo seguro con tu respuesta. Y, dime, ¿de quién es que estás enamorado tan locamente que resulta un problema?  
—¿Eso? No tiene importancia —respondió Thomas, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
—Ah, a mí no me salgas con eso. ¿O es que acaso no soy tu mejor amigo? —el aludido lo miró, pero no dijo nada—. ¿La conozco?  
—Eres tú —Harrison se quedó sin palabras ante la mirada de su amigo—. Eres tú, Haz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales  
> ¡Gracias por leer! *chu~* ^3^
> 
> PD: Síp. Acá termina xD


End file.
